Horrid Henry Gives It All Away
Horrid Henry Gives It All Away is the sixteenth episode of Series 4. Synopsis Henry needs toys, but what is he going to do? He can't not have toys for a very long time. Plot The episode starts with the upstairs floor and Henry's room being a mess. Peter wakes up and he gets out of his room, but he accidentally farts and says sorry to himself. He carefully walks to his room, but Henry tells him to get out of his way, carrying some clothing. Peter steps on gross goo and tells Mum Henry called him a snotbag. Mum replied to Henry "Don't be horrid, Henry!". Henry tells the audience he doesn't think he's the Lord High Majesty of the Purple Hand Gang, but he trips over the steps and he falls down to the ground, making him scream "NOOOOO!!!", opening the title of the episode. Henry comes out from the living room and tells the audience to tidy up the last bit of everything, or else. Henry tries to go to his room, but his toy spider is already activated, and Henry falls down. But that wasn't meant to happen. He takes one of his toys and shows Fang it and he asks him if he remember this, and he replied with "Yeah, yeah, yeah!". He used to play with that all the time. Henry was playing with that with Fang holding a sword, but he got caught and falls down, pretending he's dead. He soon wakes up with Fang on him, but Mum came to his room saying to him that he nearly finished tidying up. He doesn't need anything for Christmas. He's got so many toys he's not going to need them for a very long time. Mum threw a spider on Henry. In his room, Henry is on bed and asking Fang what are they going to do. He needs toys, and he is toys. He later hears a honk outside. He heads to Mum and Dad's room, and sees a car and a clown called the Toy Heaven. It's not cool, because he's never going to get to Toy Heaven. He wishes to make his toys invisible. Then he comes up a plan to give them all away. If he gives them all away, he won't have any more toys, and Mum and Dad will have to buy him new ones! He finds Mr Kill and hides him under his pillow. He then writes something on his sheets of paper. He takes his paper and then puts them on random locations, and the last one on the tree. The Toy Heaven arrives and then stops at where Henry is, and then gives him a book. He thinks it's cool, and then the Toy Heaven stops at a piece of paper, takes it, and then he reads it. In the house, Henry hears a doorbell and then opens the door. The Toy Heaven picks up some flowers, a bunny, and a sheet of paper Henry made. But he doesn't want them, and he asks him if he wants to take everything. He does want to take everything. He shuts the door, and heads to his room. He needs to think what he should use to take his toys to the Toy Heaven. He then finds a pink bag and carries it to the ground. Fang follows him as he does that. He gives him the bag and it is replaced with some books. The Toy Heaven arrives at Margaret's house. He rings the bell, and Margaret's dad opens the door. In the living room, Henry puts his books one by one in a random location. The last two are for him and for Fang. Mum comes in and she notices the living room is tidy. She also asks Henry if his toys are stuffed in his cupboard, and he replies to her he's given them all away. Peter comes to the living room and asks Henry if he wants to borrow his creepy castle kit. He has a scary night in Gordon's birthday, and Henry interrupts Peter by saying "Nope". Henry can't borrow it, and tells Mum. Peter can't borrow it because he hasn't got it. Peter doesn't know but Mum said to him he's given it all away. She grabs a book and Peter tells her it's true, including the creepy castle kit. The Toy Heaven will have one. He asks Mum if he wants to get it and she allows him to. He just needs to get his coat. In the car, Mum and Peter buckle their seatbelts and she drives Peter to the Toy Heaven. The traffic light changes from green to red. They stop and Mum asks Peter if he wants anything else. Henry appears, and Mum and Peter got shocked. The traffic light changes to green again, and Mum said to Henry with "Don't be horrid, Henry". He's just saying. In his room, Mum was talking to Peter and not him. The trip to Toy Heaven wasn't heavenly at all. Fang was dancing and was imitating burps and farts. He misses his gross dolls, too. A sticky spider appears on the window, and it was Henry's sticky spiders. More and more appear on the window, and Henry and Fang wants to find out what's going on. Peter told Henry that just came in through his window. It was Henry's, and Peter knows, but he didn't know where that came from. Henry leads Peter and Fang to the kitchen where Mum is. She asks Henry why her bedspread is hang up from next door's washing line. He exits out the kitchen to Margaret's treehouse. There were Gross Class Zero dolls on the treehouse. He knocks on the door but she told him to go away. She's got Henry's stuff and he wants them all back. It's not possible because it's her stuff now. His dad paid a lot of money for it. It was all a mistake. But he's not getting them back unless he agrees to play a game of her choice every day for a whole month. They both make a deal. When Peter and Fang came to Margaret's treehouse, he and Peter look at the window and they both see Margaret and Henry in her treehouse. Henry yells "NOOOOO!!!" while he's closing the curtain, ending the episode. Characters Horrid Henry Perfect Peter Mum Fang Moody Margaret Errors * In the car, Mum and Peter were there. But when she asks Peter if he wants anything else, Henry was in the car too. He should have stayed in the living room. Horrid Henry Gives It All Away Horrid Henry Gives It All Away